


Life is a journey

by HkHk



Category: Chronicle (2012), Mass Effect, Star Wars - All Media Types, Stargate SG-1, Supernatural, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen, I will always be your friend, Life sucks for Andrew, Steve Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 03:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HkHk/pseuds/HkHk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five things that didn't happen in Chronicle and the One thing that should have</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life is a journey

**Author's Note:**

> I sectioned each part in multi-chapters depending on how long I want them. I may write longer stories after this. You may also suggest crossovers.

Chapter 1: 

Star Wars--

The boys are found

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mr. Detmer is a natural." Obi-Wan said as he observed the newest apprentice to the Jedi Order. The boy was flying above far beyond his peers literally. "His friends are also skilled." 

He rubbed his chin in thought. "Master Yoda I do have to wonder though, these youths do not use the Force, they are blind to it and it is blind to them." 

"A mystery this is." The small green alien by his side was also watching the three boys. 

"Do you think they may be able to be Jedi?" 

"Unknown," Yoda's gaze followed the young Mr. Detmer. "Dark has my visions been of late, their fates cloudy they are." 

"There is anger in Mr. Detmer's mind, a burden that he has placed on himself." Obi-Wan didn't pry into the boy's mind easy as it was, but he inferred and made his own conclusions. "He reminds me of Anakin in some ways." He turned to look down at the grandmaster. "They are to old, too set in their ways. I don't believe they can be Jedi."


End file.
